His Love
by aperea1203
Summary: If you knew that the love of your life would no longer be there. What would you do to get them back? Clana! Please Read & Review... COMPLETE!
1. Be Truthful

**-Be Truthful-**

It's November 13... Three days before Lana's wedding date. Her wedding with Jason that is.

Clark is devastated and has no idea what to do. Thinking he can't trust anyone with his true feelings, Clark goes and visits Lex Luthor.

"Lex, Lana's the only one I feel complete with, I don't know if I can be without her."

"Tell her that, and be completely truthful with her"

On his way back to house Clark trials with himself and tries to decide what to do about Lana. He knows he needs to tell her how he feels about her, but maybe he should take Lex's advice and be _completely_ truthful with her. Maybe he should tell her his secret. After all if she wants to know everything about him so badly, then maybe she should know his secret. But how would he let her know?

"Hello"

"Hey Chloe, it's me, Clark. I was wondering if you could help me with something."

"Yeah sure Clark, what's up?"

"Do you think you could talk to Lana and have her meet me in my loft later tonight?" - "I want to ask her about something before the wedding."

" Uh, yeah sure. I'll call her right now. Jason has a tux fitting at 6 so I'll have her head over there around 6:30ish… Sound good?"

"Thank Chloe, I owe you one."

"Aww man! It's already 7:00pm… I hope she doesn't think it's to weird to meet me in my loft" Those were Clark's thoughts one half hour after Lana was supposed to meet him. For some "questions"…

"Hi Clark, Chloe said you had something to ask me."

"Uh, Lana. I thought you weren't going to come."

" Clark, it's only 7:05 - but sorry I'm late. I had to drive Jason over to the tux shop"

After an awkward stare Lana, and a soft unexplainable gaze from Clark, he broke the silence.

" Lana, do you want to go for a walk?"

She let a slight giggle then looked at Clark and simply said "Yes."

It wasn't cold nor hot. It was November and in Smallville, Kansas it wasn't really anything except a comfortable and in some ways romantic temperature. Clark set off towards the cornfields and Lana followed. Walking the fields full length would take them about 5 minutes. Little did Lana know, but she was about to learn that Clark could run it in about 2 seconds.

Five minutes later, at the end of the cornfield, Clark stopped and turned to Lana.

" Lana, I know you're happy with Jason, but I can't let you go without a fight."

Lana looks at Clark as if she was anticipating those words from his mouth. She waited so long for him to say that to her, but was she ready to react the way she wanted to when she had planned this in her head. She was with Jason who did she want to be with more?

Clark lets out a deep sigh and looks deeply at Lana." Lana, all the secrets I've ever held from you… I want you to know all of them."

"Lana, do you trust me?"

" Of course I do Clark, why wouldn't I?"

He looks at her with the most loving look he could find in his heart And he takes her hands.

" Lana, do you love me?"


	2. The World Stopped

**Chapter 2**

**- The World Stops -**

" I did Clark, but I'm with Jason now."

She looks at Clark as if she never thought he would ask her that, when just 5 minutes ago she had been planning out his words.

Deep down Clark was hurt. But he knew if she knew his secret then maybe she would change her mind.

Clark immediately broke out of his thoughts. He looked even deeper into Lana's eyes and leaned in to kiss her forehead.

" Maybe this can change your mind."

Clark swept her up in his arms as if she weighed nothing. She had no clue how he could pick her up with such ease.

She just gazed into his eyes. She had no idea which emotion should take her over. At that specific moment she was feeling tossed between fright, excitement, and happiness. Clark glanced at her one last time and turned to face forward.

Picking up to super speed he kept his stare facing forward, and didn't let Lana catch his eye. He pulled her closer and tighter to him to ensure her safety in his arms.

All Lana could do was stare at Clark in pure shock and amazement. She never knew what it would feel like for the whole world to stop around her. But for that moment, that was all that was happening. And for some odd reason she had felt as happy as she had ever been. She was in Clark's arms and it was as if they were the only two people in the entire world. Together with each other.

This thought ran through Lana's head over and over, all the way to the Talon. Which happened to be the place that Clark abruptly ended her happy moment by putting her back down on the floor. All she could do was stand in silence, and put her head down. All the while, Clark just stood, and in complete silence.

Lana lifted her head and in almost a whisper, says "Why have you waited all these years to tell me that, Clark?"

"Because Lana, you're the one true love in my life, and by me telling you about my true origins, I could mess everything up for us. But I'm tired of letting it get between us."

"Origins?" She was more confused than she'd ever been in her life… What did Clark mean by origins?

" Lana, I think you should sit down." He said it with such a tone that Lana knew he was about to say something that she didn't know she was ready to hear.

They both sat in unison and Clark never took his emotionless stare off of Lana.

" Lana, the things I'm about to tell you right now have to stay between us. Whether or not you like what you hear, you can't tell anyone else."

Lana just looked up at him with a gaze that gave Clark a sense of trust that he had never felt from Lana before.

" Lana, I'm not human."


	3. The Real Me

Chapter 3 

**- The Real Me –**

All Lana could do was let out a gasp and clasp her hand over her mouth. She knew she could only expect the worst from this conversation, but she also knew that this has always been what she wanted to hear from Clark – And she had no clue which way she should react.

" Lana please, just listen to everything first… I'm from a planet called Krypton. And I came to earth – the day of the meteor shower.

"Oh my fight." Lana immediately began crying, and put her face in her hands. Automatically bringing the thoughts of her parent's death to mind.

"Why do you wait to tell me this 3 days before my wedding? Something that will change my life forever."

All Clark can do is sigh, and put his head down. Only to lift it a few seconds later and say, "Because I can't spend the rest of my life knowing that you're with someone else. When you don't even know the real me."

Lana wiped her tears from her eyes, and fought to catch her breath, " So you came to earth the same day that my parents were taken away from it?"

Seeing that she was still in tears, Clark reached over and brushed Lana's hair away so he could see her face. He lifted himself off of the couch and knelt down in front of her. With his words sincere and promising, he managed to find the right words for her. " Lana, if I could take back everything from that day, I would. But I could never take away my love for you."

Lana was beginning to be annoyed by how _sorry_ he was. If he truly loved her, than he should have told her this years ago.

" Clark, I'm getting married. Why are you telling me this?"

Still sincere with his words, Clark stayed on his knees, " Because Lana, I want you to walk down that isle and take my last name, not Jason's."

" And you think that telling me this will make me leave my fiancé and jump into your arms?" She was now angered by all that he was telling her. But at the same time, she knew he was right. Every feeling that he was revealing to her, had once crossed her mind also… About him.

Clark was drawn back by the tone of Lana's comment. And now he was thinking that maybe she was the one who was right. Maybe he was putting al of this on her to quickly.

" Lana, I would never ask that of you. But I want you to be sure that when you take that walk, you want Jason to be at the other end, OK? And I've realized that me keeping secrets is not worth losing you over. And I really don't know if I can goon without having you in my life."

POV- Lana- 

" It all makes sense now, he really does want me to be with him. Oh my god, how could I have been so stupid? But I can do that to Jason, can I?"

_-Reality-_

" So you're telling me that you're the reason for my parents death, and you have some kind of non- human running ability?" She had stopped crying at this point, but she was still overwhelmed by the whole situation.

" Lana, I said I wouldn't hold anything from you, and I'm not going to. That isn't al that I can do."

Once more, Lana let out a sigh, and began to cry. She realized that he was drifting farther, and farther away from the stereotype she had in her mind. The perfect-all- American- tall- dark- and handsome stereotype.

All that Clark wanted to do was comfort Lana, but he didn't know how to. Lana suddenly looked up at Clark as if she were going to say something that would take all of Clark's worries away. But he was thrown back when he felt his heart sink.

" I think you should leave Clark."


	4. All Comes True

Chapter 4 

**-All Come True - **

With the feeling of having his heart pounded to the floor, Clark lifted himself off of his knees and began walking to the Talon doors. He wasn't about to let her go that easily. He had to get his last word in. Clark turned around to face Lana strait on and looked strait in her eyes. "Lana, I just told you something about me, that no one else knows. Now I want you to be completely truthful with yourself, and choose who you want to be with. But you have to keep this between us."

Clark didn't even give her time to respond, he just walked out the doors and began walking down Main St. As soon as he turned off of the populated road he picked up to super speed to get home as quickly as he could.

Meanwhile, Lana was still sitting on the couch. She hadn't moved a muscle since Clark had walked out. She didn't know why she had told him to leave in the first place. Lana knew that all she really wanted to do was call Clark her own. He had just given her the chance to, and all she did was make him leave. And after all, she did bring this onto herself. She always asked Clark to open up to her, he finally did, and she wasn't ready for it.

She had finally decided to just sleep on her decision. As she walked into her 2nd floor apartment in the Talon, she was drawn back when she saw that Jason had beaten her back home. But to her advantage, he hadn't heard anything about Clark being that he was already asleep.

She climbed up onto the bed next to him, and nudged his shoulder. He woke quickly, and turned in surprise of seeing Lana. She had told him that she would be in Metropolis with Nell, so that she wouldn't deal with Jason's suspicions of her and Clark being alone.

" Lana, what are you doing here? I thought you were going to be in Metropolis."

" Jason, we need to talk."

Being unsure what Lana could possibly want to talk to him about, Jason simply obliged and sat up .The out into the dark living room/ kitchen and sat at the small coffee table that matched the table downstairs. Worried what Lana might tell him, he kept his eyes on her, searching her face for any revealing emotions.

" Have you been crying Lana?"

She had remembered that she didn't rid the evidential tears, and quickly wiped them away before taking Jason's hands.

"Jason, am I really the one you want to spend the rest of your life with?"

"Of course you are, why would you think different?" Jason managed to say after she had made the remark that had caught his attention.

Trying to cover up her actions, Lana let out a sight laugh and said "sorry, long drive from Metropolis must've made me a little woozy."

Jason was skeptical about her comments, but went along with it anyway. " Ok, lets just go to bed. After tonight, it's only two more days until you become my wife."

The next two days, Clark stayed up in his loft and talked to no one. He couldn't understand what he had done. All Clark had wanted was to be closer to Lana, and he had managed to ruin that to. He didn't know if he should go to the wedding, but in all of his thoughts, he still managed to think of how he ruined it all and that he didn't know if he could live without her.

The day of the wedding was here, and Lana could do nothing but place a façade of happiness over her true feelings. She couldn't take her mind off of Clark. And she had realized that she didn't want to. Lana really had wanted to be with Clark, but she felt she was locked in the engagement out of guilt. Just like she had in the relationship with Whitney. She couldn't hurt Jason, not after all he had done for her.

Clark tried going over all his reasons for not attending the wedding, but they had all come back to him wanting Lana to be happy, whether or not that meant she would be with him.

The wedding's layout was beautiful. Everything was all in white, and Chloe had been the Maid Of Honor. The piano rang out in a beautiful tune, and Lana began walking to the alter. She was so elegant, and beautiful. It seemed as if everyone was in ah of her. Clark deliberately sat on the isle so he could have the best look at Lana. He drifted off in his thought of her dropping her flowers and taking hand, and running away with him. By the time he had snapped back into reality, Lana was only a few feet from him. Staring strait into his eyes, he could tell that she was still confused. But what he didn't know was that she was confused about who to be with, not about what he had told her only two nights ago.

She walked past him and he followed with his eyes. She stepped up and took Jason's hands. He felt his heart sink a little bit more.

Objections were asked of, and Clark sat in his seat biting off his tongue. For some reason he knew that Lana was making a mistake by marrying Jason, but he also knew that the mistake was hers to make. Lana and Clark had made eyes contact once or twice, but nothing was done by either of them.

"Lana Lang, do you take Jason Teague to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

This would be the moment all of Clark's questions would be answered. Listening and watching intently, all of Clark's wished had come true in that moment.

There was a long pause at the alter as Lana looked down, and then back up at Jason. She wasn't crying but she had sounded sincere with her words. The only motion of Lana shaking her head slightly was watched by everyone.

"I can't do it."


	5. Our Whole Lives

**Chapter 5 **

**- Our Whole Lives -**

Everyone was in shock. They all just sat therein silence. Not knowing what to do with himself, Clark fought back a smile. He wasn't even sure if Lana was doing all of this for him.

Lana didn't know what she had done, even though she knew that what she had done was the right thing _for her. _She just leaned towards the speechless Jason and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

Only seconds later Lana was already halfway out the church when she made a sudden stop and turned around slowly. "I can't go on knowing that deep down, me and you were not the ones meant to be together."

Jason didn't have an answer for Lana. He just stood in a silent shock.

As Lana turned and continued her way out of the church, she caught Clark's eye contact and gave him a smile. Clark's heart skipped a beat, when he had realized that Lana knew she was meant to be with him.

Clark fought back another smile, and allowed Lana to leave the church alone so he wouldn't make it obvious that Lana had done all of this just so she could be with him.

Later that night, Clark waited up in his loft hoping that Lana would come waling up the stairs looking for him. He waited and waited as long as he could and he finally just gave up. He didn't know how he could have misinterpreted her smile.

He was heartbroken, and she was everything to him. Clark realized that he actually wasn't going to have Lana in his life, and that was to much for him .He stopped dead in his tracks, and tears welled up in his eyes.

Clark snapped out of his horrible thought when he suddenly heard footsteps outside. He figured that his mom or dad would be coming up to ask him why he hadn't come to the house yet. He didn't care what anyone else wanted him to do. He had lost Lana, and that was all that _he _had wanted.

Clark sat and waited for this unknown person to walk into the barn and call his name. He listened closely and realized that he had heard heels. Not something Martha Kent had been fond of wearing.. And immediately Clark made something of it.

Clark sat up and quickly leaned over the loft railings to see a beautiful Lana Lang standing in her white dress looking up at him. Clark's face filled with a smile spreading form ear to ear. He knew he could never be happier than he had been at that moment.

Lana looked back up at Clark with a look of pure love and compassion. "What other super powers do you have?"

Clark super sped down the steps of the loft and wisped Lana up into his arms. They looked deep into each other eyes and they both knew they would be together forever. "We have out whole lives to find out."

He had waited so long for this moment. The one moment when he knew Lana had accepted him for who he really was, and that they both knew nothing was ever going to come between them ever again.

Clark leaned forward and gave Lana a slow passionate kiss. After their lips pulled away from each others, Clark set Lana back down.

He leaned in and wrapped his arms around her waist. He lightly whispered into her ear "I love you Lana Lang."

Lana pulled away slightly, so she was able to see Clark's face. She flashed him a quick smile before giving him another kiss. The beautiful burnet pulled back once more and said, "soon to be Lana Kent."

Clark looked at Lana, and Lana looked at Clark. He gave his Kent charm smile and bent over to give her another kiss. And when he did, he lifted her and spun around in circles. They were soon to be married!


End file.
